


Kaizo's Smile

by DeepFriedAndBoiled



Series: Boboiboy [1]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Gen, OOC, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:17:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepFriedAndBoiled/pseuds/DeepFriedAndBoiled
Summary: 'Even the cruelest person like him could cry'





	Kaizo's Smile

**Author's Note:**

> ++I want to upload this for Kaizo's birthday but I can't hold my mind to upload now anymore,,++

"Alright everyone, I'm sure you guys know this person. He also a Rebel like me. The difference? His head isn't oval,"

"The similarly? They're both assholes and hurt my handsome face," Fang mumbled. "I know you said that, Spiky gremlin.. but hey let me reintroduce to you everybody to the former infamous kubulus man, nearly kill my brother's human friends just for heavy load of power, Jojo." "It's Ejojo, geedammit!" The criminal corrected. Kaizo put his head closer to him "Or I can call you 'A cube full of shits' if you hesitate,"

_Small prison room, Kaizo's spaceship_

_Around 13.45 earth time_

Boboiboy's team just got an invitation to the dragonfly-shaped spaceship and have a tour in there. Lahap assisted the team to prison room that contains three cells plus a high security setting bathroom. Right now it's just Ejojo that only prisoner. "I don't get it, Captain Kaizo. I thought he's dead after you punched him," Boboiboy points at a filled cell. "Actually, right before Lahap throw him to abandon planet, he suddenly woke up with ugly facial expression in which makes us shocked. Oh and just call me Kaizo when not in missions," The squad said "Oh.." together.

Ying raised her hand "Kaizo, is it ok to put him here? I mean, there's a lot of empty cells in TAPOPS station prison room," "She's right. Why don't you put him there?" Yaya support her statement. Gopal also agreed. Kaizo start to step his foot near Ejojo's cell. He holds his hand on the edge of cell, stare his prisoner in 'I need that' look which makes the squad feels there's something between those guys. "That's remain secret.." disappointment appears in everyone's face, and Gopal mumbled "Aw c'mon!". Kaizo giggled seeing their expressions.

"Okay Pang! I need you to guide them to the other rooms. I'll be in training equipment room in few minutes," So then Fang bring his earthling friends out of prison. Kaizo sits in a single chair, stirs his green galaxia tea till it mix well. "Jojo, you seems thirsty," "The hell I would! Maybe Lahap want some," Lahap glared at Ejojo "I only like it with Yaya's biscuits," "Your obsession towards junk food literally showed up few times," "Your obsession towards earth vegetables literally showed up every time you used armour," Ejojo choked up after Lahap said that.  "You piece of-"

_*Hiks*_

Eh? What's that? They looked at the source of that voice, with their eyes glared at Kaizo. "C-Captain! What's wrong?" "I think we just butthurt him or something," "SHUT UP, EJOJO! Captain?" Kaizo keep hiding his face with cyber mask, though he is opened his mask now. His eyes even reddening and just making tears. "H-hey, Lieutenant, sorry I just carried away. I'm-" "I knew it he was crying due to butthurt!" "Shut your TINY MOUTH-" Kaizo put his hand on his Lieutenant "No, no that. It's my brother, _*sniff*_ do I make him suffer till out of line?" They stay silence, feeling awkwardly worried. Even Ejojo seems surprised by his now Captain's confession, though he's already know who he was talking about.

_"Alright, Pang I know you won't forgive for what I've done to you, but I hope you never forget me. Just don't make your friend's suffer continues till the end," "Whoa Zo I didn't know that's your Private," "And he's my brother too ya dingus!" "Dude, chill. You also did something bad to him," Kaizo  who feel itchy in the chest, runs toward Ejojo's cell "You haven't seen my 'Papa' yet,"_

He could feel a liquid running through his face, and hugs himself in pain while mumbled "Pa..pa.... My ears," Ah, that times. When Kaizo who is still eleventh, trying to get away from 'Papa's joyful but malicious laugh.

_"I know you love me, Kai! Come closer to Papa~" the situation got worsen because Fang was gone to school till 5 PM (not earth time) and his mother... She's not breathing anymore since she gave birth to Fang. Kaizo could smell the strong scent of an alcohol his father drinks. "No! Papa hurts Mama and Pang! I hate you!!" Kaizo kept threw random things while the laugh get louder and echoed through the room "Haha... you naughty little boy, I guess I'll just skip the lunch to **PUNISHMENT TIME!!!** " 'Papa' grabbed his large whip, and what happened later is better to be hidden... _

Lahap comfort Kaizo who is still sobbing "I know you want to make him better than yourself, just don't get it off limit like- uh I'm sorry- your father do to you," Kaizo started to smile in joy "Thanks _*sniff*_ you're one of the best person I've ever talked to," The prisoner just stand behind the cell, watching in awe. How does himself who also act against the government's rules only have computer as comforter? Well that thing have souls too... 

Kaizo stands up, walking to Ejojo and surprisingly he opened the door "Captain!? Wha-" Kaizo attached some kind of lock in Ejojo's arms "I'll let you free, but never get out. You know what I mean," It is the special security handcuffs where it could detects the victim's behaviour. Ejojo seems surprised that Kaizo have that kind of handcuffs "I only de attach that things if we want to do simulation. I keep Lahap to spies you every week just in case," the Lieutenant groaned "Ugh.."

Seconds move somewhat faster year by year. Ejojo always thinking of his dream to be the most powerful kubulus in galaxy, sitting in a nebula pattern throne while clapping his hands to call his servants (especially Adudu) for godlike treatments. His chance to provide it gets smaller and smaller as his rival steps forward to that illusion throne while said **'You never change, eh?'**

Ejojo open his mouth "Heh, uh.. I remember when we got a test at academy, I did the same with you. But you keep struggling because you didn't want to be a victim?" he smiled like a normal guy now. Kaizo laughing more than before "Ahahaha! Yeah I thought you forget that. And Lahap, do you remember when my space bike got damaged in the engine and you fixed it?" Lahap nodded and smiled "Yup. I also remember when you both often fighting at something unimportant, you're pretend to be cool and popular students at academy," Everyone in the room laughing.

Wow, they could imagine themselves going back to academy as alumni while making their juniors envy with their position. By how much they do bad things they just want to keep their relationship with the person they trust the most going well.

.

.

Now, Kaizo going back to the earthlings that Fang guides "..and here's my suit's. Elegant, right?" Fang gives a seductive look. "Pretty much fine," Kaizo said from behind making them gasped. "Uh.. hey Captain, let's go back to the tour, guys," "Don't forget, let them see my training simulation," he smiled happily, second surprise! Lahap sees him behind the automatic door, mumbled:

_"I will not letting you go from my sight, Captain.."_

**Author's Note:**

> ++Yes, Kaizo's flaws is the reason why I made a lot of AUs and headcanons of him~ I hope the new BBB Galaxy episodes that come soon will be more enjoyable!++


End file.
